


Missteps

by oakfarmer



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implications, In Panem, Love without the Reapings, always happens anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakfarmer/pseuds/oakfarmer
Summary: Gale needs to discuss future plans with Katniss.She's been hard to track down this particular Reaping Day.He hasn't even been able to congratulate her yet.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 295
Kudos: 525





	1. Congratulations

He raps a sharp knock against the rough bark of the Everdeen’s front door.

The rest of his family will join them in around an hour. Carrying the carefully prepared dishes for their traditional celebratory meal.

Another reaping day over. Another year all the Hawthornes and Everdeens escaped from the grasp of that ostentatiously manicured hand. But this year was different.

The door whips open. “Hey, Gale.” Prim quickly greets him, before standing on her tip toes to peak around his tall frame. “Rory’s not with you?”

“Nice to see you too.” He teases the not so little girl in front of him. “They’ll all be over in a while. I was actually hoping to speak to Katniss for a bit before dinner.”

“Oh….” Prim shifts her weight from foot to foot.

“Gale.” Mrs. Everdeen joins her daughter at the door. Ringing a rag between her hands, her greying blonde hair clings damp against her forehead. “I thought….” She swipes at the hair which falls right back. “She said she was going for a walk after she came home from the square. I’d thought you two were meeting in the woods.”

“Fence is on.” Sometimes he forgets how detached Mrs. Everdeen is from the way he and Katniss feed their families. She should know the fence is on until midnight on Reaping Day.

The older woman’s brow furrows.

Gale scratches at his freshly shaved chin. “Only so many places to go on the inside. Probably needed some air.” He looks in the direction of the meadow. “It was a big day.”

Everyone reacts differently to surviving their final reaping. As soon as the doors of the Justice building closed behind their latest pair of walking dead tributes, Katniss had vanished among the crowd.

Doesn’t surprise him really, that her instinct would be to hide. Especially when she’s refused to even think about what would come after today.

______________

“Katniss!!” He calls out across the meadow.

If she’s not here, he’s not sure where else to look. Maybe at Madge’s. Though after the fling he had with the mayor’s only daughter last summer, he’d rather not have to knock on that door.

He tries again. “Katniss!”

“Gale?” He faintly hears his name. Peering among the tall rippling grass, he spots her head peeking out all the way across the field. “Is everything alright?” She yells out to him.

He starts to jog towards her. “Yea, everything’s fine.”

“Uh…wait! Just a second.” Her head ducks back down out of sight.

A flash of blue and her arm pop up from where she’d disappeared. He slows his jog to a steady walk.

When he’s only a few more paces away, she stands. Smoothing out the pale blue fabric of her dress. She looks radiant in the dimming daylight. Her hair blowing loose in the warm breeze. Free of the intricate updo she wore this morning.

When his thoughts catch up to his tongue, he remembers why he’s here. “Congratulations.”

Katniss’ eyes go wide. Her mouth falls open but no sound escapes.

Gale clears his throat. “I guess the odds were in our favor.”

She blinks. “Oh….the reap….ummm, yes. Thank you.” She plucks a reed of grass and spins it between her fingers.

“I was hoping to talk to you alone before the dinner tonight.” He pauses. Waiting for her to stop playing with that piece of grass and look up at him. When her eyes meet his, he continues. “Now that you’ve aged out, you’ll need a husband to stay out of the mines. We’ll get a housing assignment and you’d still be able to spend most of the day hunting. We can take the physical expectations of a marriage slow but-----”

“What??” He’s seen an electrocuted squirrel look less shocked than she does right now. “I thought you understood how I felt about this a long time ago. We’re hunting partners. Friends.”

After his final reaping, he’d tried to kiss her in the woods. She turned her head at the last moment and he only caught her cheek. Said she couldn’t even think about this right now. That very morning she’d stated emphatically that she would never marry or have children. He knew she just needed time. It feels different when your name is no longer the one in that glass bowl.

Gale shakes his head. “You’re not a kid anymore, Catnip. It’s time. What’s your plan? Schools over. You don’t have that many options—"

Katniss whispers something to the ground at her side. He doesn’t catch her words but he’d be a fool to miss the implication.

The anger burns at his neck. “Is someone there?”

A broad-shouldered merchant boy stands up, working the buttons of his open shirt. Gale had thought she looked beautiful, glowing even, but now he knows why she has flushed cheeks and swollen lips.

“Hey, Gale.” He wants to smack the sheepish grin off the boy’s smug face.

He tries to think through names, he’s definitely one of the baker boys. “Mellark?”

The half wave the boy gives him is enough to set his teeth on edge.

Gale turns his focus back to Katniss. “Really? You let a merchant talk you into a roll in the meadow?”

Mellark puffs out a breath before a short sarcastic laugh. “What an absurd assumption. No one can talk her into anything.” If he doesn’t hurry up with that stupid top button…

“Wait a minute.” Gale points an accusatory finger at the merchant. “You’re the youngest, aren’t you? The one that’s getting the bakery as of last month. Parsley…Pepper..?”

“Peeta.” Katniss pipes up.

He knew it was something ridiculous sounding. “Wow. I can’t believe you’d... Cray would probably pay more.”

Katniss gasps. Peeta’s jaw clenches and his voice comes out in a low growl. “Never speak about my fiancée like that again.”

“Fianc-- " He can’t get the word out of the back of his throat “…. since when?”

Peeta takes a small step towards Katniss, closing the minutia of space between them. His hand landing somewhere low on her back. “She said yes, about 3 hours ago. And I can assure you, my proposal didn’t evoke the mines or mention anything about ‘the physical expectations’.” He adds an eye roll and finger quotes around the words that weren’t meant for his ears.

Gale feels like a dying fish begging between its last breaths to be returned to the pond. “How long have you been together??”

Her eyes look unfocused towards town. “Sometime after the 74th reaping…. so about two years.”

He remembers the horrible strangled noise that came from Katniss before Trinket even finished reading the boy’s name. Peter Mulberry, a 14-year-old malnourished Seam boy who hadn’t stood a chance. She’d quickly put both hands over her mouth, but the whole square had already heard her. Even the capitol escort assumed she must have been the tribute’s sister.

Gale’s fists close at his sides. “So, when you told me you couldn’t start a relationship because of the games, you meant not with a coal-dusted miner. But days later you’re with dough boy---"

The pasty merchant is quick to interrupt. “I was going into the mines just like you, until Rye and Delly announced their engagement. Not that the bakery earns what you seem to think it does.”

“Thought you were the one with the shoemaker’s daughter.” The last merchant girl Gale brought to the slag heap had been quite the gossip.

“That was our mothers’ idea, nobody asked me or Delly what we thought about it.”

“Gale, please.” Her voice is soft. “It wasn’t like ... We started talking and… ... He snuck up on me. I never thought I’d want ---” Somehow her stammering doesn’t make him feel any better. “Besides, you’ve dated plenty of girls these last couple years.”

So, she had noticed he didn’t lack for company. “That’s different. I wasn’t getting serious with anyone and hiding them from you.”

Katniss bristles. It’s the first time during this exchange she’s looked even slightly remorseful. “You know what happened to my mother when she chose my father. It was my idea not be out in the open yet. Now that the bakery is settled, we were going to announce our relationship at the dinner tonight.”

It’s Gale’s turn to let out a sarcastic laugh at the ‘absurdity’. “Just waltz on thru the door, hand in hand, covered in grass stains.”

“We ….” Her big silver eyes look to Peeta. A ghost of a smile crosses her lips. “…. got caught up in the moment. This doesn’t need to affect hunting. I’ll still---"

“You think we’re still hunting partners?” Gale practically spits. “We were supposed to be partners in and out of the woods. That’s what I thought, that’s what everyone thought.”

“Who’s everyone?” Peeta’s hand gestures to accompany his rhetorical question. Of all the merchants, she’s chosen the most infuriating one.

“You know what?” Gale unfurls his fists. “You won’t be the first Seam girl who thought they’d be whisked off to town by a smooth-talking blonde, and you won’t be the last. I’m not going to be there when this all blows up in your face. Not going to pick up the broken pieces he leaves behind after he’s done with you.”

She turns into the boy at her side, his arms wrap protectively around her. The sight of her lithe hand gripping the front of Mellark’s wrinkled button up shirt is enough to turn his stomach.

She steals her face. Her voice flat but steady. “You should go now, Gale. You will not continue to insult either one of us.”

“Fine.” Gale starts stomping back towards the Seam. He lifts his head to the hot summer air. The fading sunlight setting the sky ablaze. “I hope you’re happy, Katniss.”

_Congratulations._


	2. I’m sorry

The knock on the back door echos through the kitchen. 

His fists sink into the dough he’s kneading for the bakery’s hardiest loaves. 

Looking up, the two other bakers watch him from across the worktop. One with a wary question and one with a mischievous glint. 

Last night, after his mother had slammed off the projector and stormed to her bedroom, Peeta pulled his father to the side. He asked to take over the next trade with Katniss. His father had simply squeezed his youngest son’s shoulder before slinking down the hall to bed.

He’s surprised she is already hunting this morning, but hunger doesn’t care if you are grieving. 

Peeta answers his father’s silent question with an almost imperceptible nod. The older man takes a deep breath. “Rye, why don’t we——“

An increasingly impatient knock cuts through the air. 

Rye’s self amused smirk is not helping the churning in the pit of his stomach. “Ahh, the soft, delicate hand of the huntress. Listen.” He cups his ear. “You’re right! She does silence the birds!”

His 7 year old self should never have confided (anything) in his delightful big brother. 

Their father gives Rye a light shove towards the store front. 

Peeta jumps to the back. Gripping the door handle, he focuses on steadying his heartbeat before swinging it open.

Standing on the bottom step, Katniss rummages through her game bag. “I only got two this—-“ She looks up. Her wild eyes widen. “Peeta.” She breathes out. 

It’s the first time he’s ever heard his name fall from her lips. 

Her face returns to the hardened mask she wears most of the time. “Where’s your dad?”

“He’s with a customer.” The lie slips out so easily. Being able to spin a golden tale is second nature now, but Katniss isn’t threatening him with her bow or a rolling pin.

Peeta scratches at his jawline. “Actually, I asked to do the trade. Since...well, since...I ...” So much for his silver tongue. 

Katniss is still. Regarding him with a patience that calms and electrifies him at the same time. 

When the intensity of her stare is too much, he finally says what he wanted to tell her. “I’m sorry.” 

Her eyebrows knit together. Still waiting for him to continue. 

Peeta tries again. “I’m sorry about your friend.”

Katniss rolls her eyes and goes back to digging in her game bag. “You heard too, huh? He’ll get over it. Though he is pouting about it longer than I would have expected.” She pulls two plump squirrels out by their tails and holds them out to him. 

He’s heard of people going into shock but clearly she’s talking about someone else. 

His hand rubs at the back of his neck. “Umm....Peter?”

Her mouth forms an ‘oh’ and the arm holding the squirrels goes limp at her side. She looks down at her boots, shifting in the dirt. 

Peter Mulberry died in the Games yesterday. He lasted longer than most tributes from 12 ever do. A slip of the foot cost him his life.

He’d tried to follow the steps of the spry red head, in order to raid the Careers hoarded supplies. He was killed instantly when he tripped. A mistake in how close they set the bombs took out the entire stash with the blast. 

Her voice wavers. “I didn’t know him.” She looks back up at Peeta with shimmering eyes. “I did go see him in the Justice Building. It was only his mother, two brothers and a handful of friends in the line. I wanted to thank him for not contradicting Effie.”

Their district escort greeted the tribute on stage with a sickly sweet smile and ‘I’ll bet that was your sister’. Pointing to Katniss in the crowd. The boy had stayed stone faced and silent. 

People have been known to ‘disappear’ for public displays at reapings. The Capitol audience loves a good family outburst, but general outrage is another matter. 

Katniss fidgets with the squirrel tails in her hand. “He asked me for advice on how to survive. I suggested getting up high in the trees. If he’d just stayed up there....” Her voice trails off “He also asked why I screamed.”

Their eyes lock once again. 

Peeta tries to swallow the lump in his throat. “Why did you scream?” 

The sound she made still haunts his nightmares. He would cut off his own leg to never have to hear it again. 

That Capitol accent uttering what he was sure was his name had frozen him in place, but her cry set everything inside him on fire. 

She breaks the eye contact and focuses somewhere behind him. “I never thanked you.”

“For what?”

She scowls before pointing to the apple tree only a few steps away. “For the bread.”

“From when we were kids??” He didn’t think she remembered that. 

Her feet shift like she could bolt at any second. He closes the door behind him and marches down the steps, straight to the spot where he’s stood hundreds of times. Just in front of where he can still see her frail frame slumped against the tree trunk. 

“I’ve thought about that day so many times. I didn’t even bring them to you. I tossed them. This is where I should have stood, handed them to you, helped you stand—“

“Peeta!” 

He nearly collides against her as he whips back around. She’d followed him with her silent tread. His name didn’t sound as musical in her mouth this second time.

They’re standing too close. He can feel the energy she radiates. Can see the kiss of a pink sunburn across the bridge of her nose. 

“You saved us.” Katniss states with gentle authority. “That bread was....so much more than enough. I—“ 

Her breath hitches as he takes the tiniest of steps closer. He can’t tell if he imagines it, but would swear she leans in the tiniest fraction too. 

Her eyes flutter across his face. “We’ll never be even. I can never pay you back.”

He jolts away from her. “What?? Pay—“ His foot catches on a root of the apple tree. Sending him tumbling to the ground, his back scratching against the bark. 

Katniss reaches out to him, but quickly withdraws her arms. Seeming to only now realize she’s still holding two dead squirrels.

She shoves them into his lap. “Take them. No bread today.” 

Before he can move, she sprints out of the yard. 

“Katniss!” He calls out for her, but she’s already gone.

_ I’m sorry. _


	3. Good Luck

  
Another pebble plinks off the glass. He should be down here by now.

Before she can throw the next stone, the window flys open. A bedhead blonde leans out, “For the love of all that is doughy, let the baker sleep!”

“Quiet,” Katniss hushes. “Where’s—“  
Peeta throws open the back door and jogs down the steps.  
“—-Peeta.”

Rye crosses his arms and props up on the window frame. “Thought your ‘hobby’ required you to learn some patience, Everdeen.” His harsh whisper carries across the yard.

Peeta offers her an apologetic smile while straightening the collar of his light jacket. He looks up at his disgruntled brother. “Hey, it’s a good thing somebody woke you. Mom will be up in less than half an hour. She needs to get home, now. I won’t be here to hold the ladder this time.”

He rubs the sleep from his face before releasing an exaggerated sigh. “Fine. Hey, Dells ——“ The window shuts harder than necessary.

“Morning.” Katniss greets him with a raised eyebrow.

Peeta takes her hand into his. “Sorry, I over slept. Got stuck on the couch again.” He points a thumb up at the bedroom window. “Wasn’t exactly the most restful night.”

She smooths his uncombed hair. “Do you still want to do this today? We don’t have to go that far. There’s a good sized pond that—“

“No, no, I’ve been looking forward to this for weeks. I’m good. Lead the way.” He adjusts the strap of his overstuffed backpack.

She’s been looking forward to this too. Finally sharing her father’s lake with someone. There won’t be that many opportunities left to take him before the Reaping.

Three tributes.

All the districts will send three tributes for the third Quarter Quell. One boy and one girl, drawn the same as every year. But then one, that is being dubbed ‘The Wild Card’, will be drawn from a new bowl.

Every eligible name will be in that bowl, but only once. Evening the odds between young and old, Merchant and Seam. No one can volunteer for the Wild Card.

Peeta and Prim were supposed to be as safe as they could possibly be. Everything she’s done to protect her sister won’t matter on that third draw.

She knew she wanted to show him the lake sometime this summer. This reaping ‘twist’ gave it a sense of urgency she wishes weren’t there.

The way his face lit up when she merely described it, she’s not sure what he will do once he actually sees it.

__________

He hasn’t moved since they crested the hill.

She’ll never forget the look of awe he wore the first time she brought him into the woods. And now she’ll never forget the look of utter adoration as soon as her father’s lake came into view.

“It’s beautiful.” Peeta’s eyes dance across the water’s surface.

Katniss glides down the hill toward the shoreline. When she reaches the water’s edge she unlaces her boots and kicks them off. Letting her toes sink into the cool mud.

She spins around to see Peeta watching her from his same spot. A lopsided grin revealing the dimple in his left cheek.

“You coming?” She slips her shirt over her head, leaving the tank top on underneath.

Peeta springs into action and chases after her.

They spend the day splashing in the shallow water. She teaches him how to float and fish.

She insisted on taking care of their lunch of trout and roast katniss roots, so that he could spend some time working with her gift. For his birthday a few months ago, she managed to put together small tubs of crude paints using various ingredients from the forest.

They sit close together on the shore. Their bellies full, their damp skin drying in the sun.

He’s focused on capturing the delicate petals of a katniss flower. His forearm flexes with the short strokes he makes with the pencil. His tongue just peeking out of the side of his mouth.

She’s been trying to weave the rest of the flowers they gathered into a crown, but his golden eyelashes glowing in the sunshine keep distracting her.

His eyes meet hers. She’s been caught staring again.

He spins the flower stem between his fingers. “I’m telling my parents that I’m going into the mines.”

Katniss lets out a half laugh. “Good luck.”

“Thanks. It’s been a long time since she’s landed a solid hit on me. I suppose—-“

“Wait,” Her heart starts beating faster. “I didn’t .....you’re not serious??”

He puts the sketch pad to the side. “What do you mean? Of course I’m serious.”

“You can’t go to the mines!” She feels like he’s stolen the air from her lungs.

His lips press together in a thin line. “And how do you propose I avoid them?”

“You know how.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. This is Rye’s fault. “Even if it’s not Delly, there’s got to be someone else....Maisel’s getting the butcher shop....or...” She hates this. Hates thinking about his strong arms wrapped around his wife’s swollen belly. The way he looks at her, being directed at a pair of pretty blue eyes.

His jaw clenches. “My girlfriend seems pretty eager to plan my wedding to someone else.”

“And I thought my boyfriend knew I couldn’t offer him a future!”

They’ve avoided discussing where this is going. What the moments that they share together mean.

She assumed they were enjoying what time they could. Before adulthood forced them in separate directions. That clock has felt like it’s ticking faster as of late.

Peeta looks close to tears. Clearly he assumed something else.

His mother has been pushing hard for him and Delly to make an official betrothal agreement. If the witch were even slightly observant she might have noticed that the shoemaker’s cheerful daughter has always had her eye on a different Mellark.

Or maybe she knows and thinks Delly’s (previously) unrequited crush is the perfect way to pass off her business-less son.

Katniss worries her lip between her teeth. “What if Rye marries Delly? That would leave you the bakery.”

“They’ve barely been together a month. I don’t know how serious he is. I hope Delly doesn’t get hurt. Longest relationship he’s ever had lasted a month and a half.”

Peeta chuckles but it lacks the warmth of his genuine laugh. “Plus, he practically threw a party when Bannock left. He’s even started calling himself ‘The Baker’.”

Bannock gave up the bakery to apprentice at the apothecary. It should be Prim learning how to run their grandparents business. Not that there’s any shortage of patients for the healers of the Seam.

Peeta reaches for her hand. His thumb sweeps back and forth across her knuckles. “Even if we weren’t together, I won’t marry just to stay in town. It wouldn’t be fair to anyone.”

He takes a deep breath. “It’s always been you. And how am I supposed to move on now? Now that I’ve been able to talk to you....hold you, kiss you.”

The soft tone he’s been using shifts. “I’m not going to be like my parents.”

She pulls her hand out of his grasp. “And I’m not going to be like my mother! Look what love got her!”

A slight smile grows on Peeta’s face. “Love?”

“Stop it.”

Peeta studies her face, trying to work something out.

Katniss squirms under his gaze. “Well then, we can’t see each other anymore.”

His mouth drops and his eyebrows shoot up. “What?? Why?”

She shakes her head, gathering her resolve. “You’ll end up hating me. Every time you’re down there in the dark. Every time your back aches, every time your lungs burn, every....”

“Katniss, please look at me.” Her eyes had squeezed shut tight thinking of him being snuffed out by the mines. 

He gently cups her jaw in his warm hands. His bright blue eyes sparkle at her.

“I love you. I’ve loved you forever. I was a goner at five and there is nothing changing that. Especially not the same job that 90 percent of the men in this district work.”

He’s so convincing. Something in her wants nothing more than to believe him.

She can almost catch a glimpse of their post reaping lives .....almost picture that fuzzy future where they get to spend it together. Where whatever it is that’s growing between them doesn’t have to be ripped away.

She kisses him. It’s gentle at first, but they both need something more. He pulls her closer, deepening the kiss. His tongue runs across her bottom lip and she opens up to allow him in.

They’ve shared soft touches and kisses before but this is something new. A hunger inside her that only he can satisfy.

Wrapped in each other’s arms, pressed against his chest, she wants to freeze this moment and live in it forever.   
  
  


Hand in hand, they reach their spot in the meadow. Their halfway point, out of sight from the rest of the district. Where they’ll part ways, she’ll go home to the Seam and he’ll go back to town.

Her body is still buzzing when he kisses her cheek and lets her go.

He takes a few steps towards town before turning back around. Smiling at her, he takes a few more backwards steps.

“I’m going to marry you, Katniss Everdeen.”

_Good luck._


	4. Congratulations

  
He knocks on the weathered wood, a paint flake falls off with the motion.

The most annoying merchant on his route answers the door. Gale would much rather trade with his wife. At least she’s given up trying to add any chatter to their exchanges.

“Hawthorne! Always great to see your smiling face.” Rye Mellark booms too loudly. His smirk, as far up as Gale’s mouth is turned down.

He sifts through his game bag. “I’ve got the pelts. Do you have them ready, yet?”

“Yep, yep. Hey, Dells!” Rye wanders off, leaving the door standing wide open. Gale can faintly hear his voice from across the entire shop. “Our second favorite hunter is here for those shoes.”

Rye returns with each pair balanced on a hand. One with growing room for the toddler who loves to show off his new walking skills. The other an extra padded pair for Leevy’s swollen feet. She won’t need to spend another third trimester barefoot this time.

Gale carefully inspects the workmanship before handing over the pelt bundle.

“As always, pleasure doing business with ya.” Rye tips an imaginary hat.

It takes a concentrated effort to keep his eyes from rolling up. “If you’ve got any coins, I have a good sized rabbit this morning.” Normally a rabbit would go to the butcher, but she’s been a bit stingy on price lately.

Rye’s immature tone falls. “Wish I could. Just had tax day so....” He rubs the back of his neck. “The bakery could use some fresh meat though.”

Gale scoffs. “Think they’ve got that covered.”

“Not lately. She hasn’t been out there in weeks. I assure you my brother will give you the best trade in town for it. You know....” Rye leans out the doorway, and cranes his neck to look all around the yard. “He’s rollin’ in the dough.”

Gale has never met anyone else so amused with themselves.

He swings the game bag over his shoulder. “Still need to see your other brother. Not sure if I can handle all three of you in one day.”

Rye feigns offense. “What?? Mellarks are delightful!”

Gale crosses the square. Several merchants offer polite greetings.

The tension between Town and Seam has been easing. As the new generation takes over, and events have shifted.

President Snow finally died five years ago. The official story is he passed peacefully in his sleep. The rumor is he choked on his own blood when someone cracked a joke at a dinner party.

After the regime change, the 78th games were expected to carry on as they always had. Everyone was gathered in the square, watching the screens as the start timer clicked down.

There was only one more second left, when the game maker announced that all tributes were being sent home. The Hunger Games had come to an end.

It was dramatic and showy in typical capitol fashion. There are still specials on the ‘Honorary Victors’. Dragging out the details of their personal lives and how they are contributing to society.

Without the annual threat of the reaping, some of the resentment between the two classes of Twelve has faded.

Also certainly shook up the dynamics when Madge scandalized the town by marrying Thom. The miner turned Mayor.

The apothecary’s bell rings as he passes through the door. He doesn’t need to use the back since he won’t be dealing in anything contraband.

Bannock looks up and gives him a friendly wave, before continuing whatever he was doing with the pile of dried leaves in front of him.

“Good morning.” Prim greets him from behind the counter.

Gale had major concerns when Bannock hired Prim to help in the apothecary. Another Mellark scooping up one of the Everdeen girls. This time an older man and a young impressionable teen.

But it became apparent that he truly just needed the help and Prim’s healing expertise made her a perfect fit. The oldest brother has never married. In fact, Gale can’t remember ever seeing him with a girlfriend in school. He mainly hung out with one of the other guys on the wrestling team.

“Is Leavy doing alright?” Concern laces Prim’s question.

“Oh, yea she’s doing fine. I’m actually here for Rory.” Gale’s stubborn brother, who seems to have decided he would rather die than have an uncomfortable conversation with his ex-girlfriend. Not that he has much room to criticize.

Prim purses her lips.

Gale continues, “He’s got a pretty nasty cut on his hand. Could probably use a stitch but not all that bad. Think it’s getting infected, though. What herbs should he use?”

She crosses her arms. “Hard to say without looking at it.” There is a long pause. Gale notices the apothecary’s ceiling is in need of a few repairs.

Prim concedes. “Make a paste of coneflower and goldenseal, but if it’s not getting better in a couple days I really need to see him.”

Bannock pipes up from his workbench. “If you gather extra of those, we should be able to work out a trade. We may start running low here soon.”

He could use a few things from the apothecary, the supplies to put more space between this baby and the next one for starters. “Yea, Rye mentioned Katniss isn’t getting out to the woods. Guess Peeta’s keeping her tied up in that kitchen.”

“How they choose to spend their private time is none of our business.”

Bannock accompanies his inappropriate joke with that same obnoxious Mellark smirk.

He doesn’t understand how Katniss can stand these brother’s ‘humor’. Though, the way Prim’s shoulders are shaking from the giggle she is attempting to hide behind her hands, maybe Everdeens just find them especially entertaining.

Prim has almost regained her composure. “They probably do need to try to hire help soon but that’s not...” She pauses for a failed attempt to suppress another laugh. “No, but seriously, you should trade over there until she can hunt again.”

Gale narrows his eyes. “My trade route is already quite full.”

If he could ignore her pale skin and long blonde hair, the scowl she’s giving him would be a perfect match to the one he once knew. “Gale, listen. Peeta will give you more than a fair deal for game right now. It’s been years. I hope Rory doesn’t avoid the apothecary as long as you’ve avoided that bakery.”

Every bite of food he doesn’t get for this rabbit is coming directly out of his family’s mouths.

Plus, it’s been such a long time since he’s had good bread.

Taking long strides past the front of the bakery, he spots her through the front window.

She’s helping a customer. A genuine smile gracing her face. A smile he learned a long time ago was not strictly reserved to the forest.

He’s seen her in passing throughout the years. Across the square, or in the Hob. Occasionally with her wide-eyed, ‘charming’ baker in tow. Rarely exchanging more than a glance with his former friend.

He refused to attend the toasting. The only Hawthorne absent. It was easy to avoid her in the woods after moving his snare line.

A few firm raps against the back door. Ripping the bandage off the wound that should have scarred over by now.

“Gale?” The dark circles under Peeta’s eyes are aging him more than the years.

“Mellark.” He gives a curt nod. “Heard you guys have been busy over here.”

The baker blinks. Gale can respect the lack of fake pleasantries.

“I’m looking to trade a rabbit.” He holds it up to show the size. “There’s a decent amount of fat.”

“Is that...” Gale hears her before he sees her.

Peeta spins around and is at his wife’s side in an instant. “Are you okay??” She does look a bit shaky braced against their kitchen sink.

“Yea...just ...be right...” Katniss runs up the stairs towards the bakery apartment.

Peeta doesn’t move until the distant sound of a door slamming shut seems to shake him from his stupor.

When the baker returns, Gale gently places the rabbit back in his bag. “Look, I know it’s awkward to show up like this, but I didn’t think it would upset her. I can—“

“She’s pregnant.”

“Oh.”  
It sounds hollow even to his own ears. “Congratulations.” For the sake of the district, he hopes it’s a girl.

Peeta twists a towel between his hands. “She’s having trouble keeping anything down. Prim says more protein would help. Sae’s soup has been hit or miss, depending on what’s mixed in that day. Rooba has never traded for bread. I had to pay the Capitol supplies bill and taxes then ....with Katniss not hunting...things are even tighter...”

He’s rambling. Like he’s been holding it all in and now he can’t stop it from spilling out. “But.... but I can trade you bread for the rabbit!”

Gale knows that face. He’s seen it too many times. Desperation. When a man can’t give someone he loves what they need. Perhaps the bakery isn’t the pillar of affluence he’s always thought of it as.

They make their exchange. 3 of the hearty loaves. It’s a heavy price for a rabbit but not so far that it would tip into the charity territory.

Peeta is still reverently holding the trade when Katniss comes back down into the kitchen.

She tucks into her husband’s side. Looking between the soft tired smile on his face, the rabbit, and the guest at their door.

Katniss crosses her arms over her stomach and meets his eyes. He can no longer read whatever is locked behind her silver gaze. Maybe he never could. “Are you adding the bakery to your trade route?”

“I can, at least ‘til you’re hunting again. Guess you’ll be out of the woods for a while.”

She looks to Peeta out of the corner of her eye. His arm wraps around her back and his hand lands low on her hip.

Gale adjusts the bread and swings his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll come by next Sunday.”

He starts to walk away but turns back. He catches Peeta placing a kiss to her forehead. “When you get back out there, I’ve got a deer I’ve been trying to track on the north side. Could use some help bringing him down. Rory’s a lousy shot.”

Peeta’s eyebrows shoot up but Katniss’ face remains neutral.

She lifts her chin. “Sounds like you’re asking for a hunting partner.”

He should apologize, should have reached out years ago.

The scent of the warm loaves under his arms floats through the air.

The same stubborn streak that stopped him before stops him now. “We’ve got mouths to feed, right?”

He thinks he sees the smallest hint of a smile before she gives him a stoic nod. 

After all, there is going to be another Mellark.

_Congratulations._


	5. I’m sorry

If Rye hadn’t finished his dramatized rendition of ‘Patty Cake’ on that pie crust. Or even, if one of them had been running the kitchen sink faucet, they might have missed the gentle knock at the back door.

Their father takes a quick peak out the side of the window. He turns back to Peeta with a frown and a nod.

Rye throws his hand into the air along with a dusting of flour. “You’re really going to let him answer again? We haven’t had anything fresh in weeks!”

“It’s barely been two.” Father is already pulling his animated son towards the front of the store.

It’s been exactly sixteen days. His own mind would have kept count, but his brother has also provided him with a nightly reminder.

Rye drags his feet. “Like I said weeks. What if she never comes back after Prince Charming here confesses his undying love or worse...”

“Quiet!” Peeta’s sharp hush covers over Rye’s last word. “...proposes?”

“Your voice carries.” He punctuates each whispered word. “What if she heard you??”

“He’s only going to apologize.” Their father gives the stern look Rye deserves to Peeta instead. “Right?”

Neither of them would believe that it wasn’t something he said that sent Katniss fleeing the yard. Maybe because they know how to tell when he’s lying.

Peeta points towards the front and both men push through the swinging doors.

Rye sticks his head back in the kitchen. “Don’t blow this for me!”

For you? Rye’s dinner is not his main concern.

He presses his forehead to the back door and takes a deep breath before opening it. Katniss is shuffling her feet and ringing her game bag handle.

Her eyes don’t quite meet his when she looks up. “Hi.”

Peeta only manages a stifled wave.

The silence between them stretches on too long before he breaks it.

“Katniss, I’m sorry.” She sighs but he continues his practiced speech. “I never meant to make you uncomfortable. Especially, didn’t want you to feel like you couldn’t trade with the bakery. And—”

Katniss glances to the side. He follows her line of sight to the apple tree.

The bread. He wishes she would let that go. “And you don’t owe me anything.”

“I was embarrassed.” She starts fidgeting with the end of her messy braid. His fingers twitch with the urge to remove a tiny twig from between the plaits. “Not about.....I didn’t come trade, because I was embarrassed about running off like that.”

She drops her hair and looks into his eyes for the first time today. “And I do owe you. You don’t understand. You’re not Seam.”

He hates everything about that artificial barrier between them.

“Right, I couldn’t possibly understand. Up here in my Capitol high rise, all of two steps away from you.” He can’t believe he just said that.

Her head tilts to the side, studying him.

Peeta hangs his head and turns away. “I’ll go get my dad.”

“You don’t have to.” The quiet words flip him back around.

“You’re...you’re not going to trade?” Rye is going to throw him over the fence.

“No. I mean, yes I am. But if you can do the trades now, then....” Her voice fades.

“Yes!” Calm down. “Yea, I can.”

She quirks up an eyebrow. “Unless your dad will give me a better price.”

He would never short change her.

But if he didn’t know better, he’d think there was something almost playful in her tone. Considering this is only their second conversation outside of his imagination, there’s no reason to think he knows better.

He crosses his arms. “Well, I am a much better negotiator than he is.”

“Oh, really?” She mimics his stance. The barely there smile on her face growing.

“Absolutely.” Peeta leans against the door frame. A distant memory of her schoolgirl laugh propels him on. “One time, I managed to get two whole squirrels just by being awkward.”

“That trick won’t work twice.” A faint blush colors her cheeks before she looks down and kicks a pebble towards the tree.

She’s so beautiful.

“Is he bothering you, Ms. Everdeen?” Rye squeezes into the doorway. Nudging Peeta with his shoulder to force his way through.

Peeta looks back to find their dad exasperated but unwilling to intervene. He never did know how to discipline his sons. That was left up to their hot tempered mother. He never had the will to intervene with her either.

“I can make sure he doesn’t answer the door ever again. Please, don’t take away our squirrels.” Rye begs. While Peeta pleads silently with every eye muscle he has for his brother to go away.

All her earlier softness has been locked back up. “I don’t have any squirrels. I caught two rabbits—-“

“Rabbit??” Rye practically drools on himself.

“We were working on the negotiations. And it’s perfectly fine for Peeta to answer the door for future trades.” She fixes Rye with a pointed stare Peeta has never seen directed his way.

Rye’s previous experience with angry women seems to have left him immune to the glare. Peeta doesn’t like the grin his brother is wearing, as he looks back and forth between the two of them. “Well, well. I can take a hint when I’m not wanted.”

He hopes Katniss can’t see the heat rising up his cheeks.

Rye saunters back to the front of the bakery.

Whatever rapport they were building is gone now. Once again, silence fills the space.

Katniss rifles through her game bag. Peeta sees a glimpse of a skinny rabbit, as she partially pulls it from the bag before shoving it back. Pulling a much fatter one out on her second attempt.

She holds up the large hare. “Should be good for two of the white loaves.”

It’s rare for a rabbit to be offered to the bakery. The coins Rooba can offer winning out over their bread. Half the time they’d have to decline anyway. But he knows his father trades two of their dense loaves plus rolls based on the size of the rabbit. Though he can’t remember ever seeing one this big.

He gingerly accepts the trade from her outstretched hand. “Katniss, you know it’s worth more than that.”

“Thought you said you were an excellent negotiator?” She’s attempting to sound playful again. But now that he’s heard her genuine tone, he’d say she’s a pretty terrible actress.

He doesn’t want to argue with her. 

Closing the door halfway, he returns to the kitchen. He sees his father and brother’s matching eyes peering over the ledge of the front door window. The look he shoots them sends them both slinking away.

The hefty rabbit mocks him with a wink as he places it in the icebox. Expertly shot through the eye to preserve as much meat as possible. 

He pulls the white loaves from the cooling rack and knows better than most how many air bubbles hide inside.

He won’t hand her such a meager offering.

There’s not much he can get away with adding that his mother won’t notice when she does inventory tonight. Cookies and tarts all tracked by ledger. Flour and sugar weighed to confirm none of them are getting heavy handed.

The purple berries for the pies they’re prepping sit in a heaping bowl on the counter. No one will notice a little less filling in a pie.

He scoops up a cup into a pastry sack and slips it to the bottom of a paper bread bag. 

Carefully laying the requested loaves on top.

Plastering on his most casual smile, he presents her the trade.

The warmth of the loaves hasn’t even left his hand when she pulls one loaf out to check the bottom of the bag.

She tosses the bundle of berries back to him. Bouncing it off his chest before he catches it.

“Peeta, I need you to listen. We are not starving.” Her eyes flutter across his face the way they did the day she ran. “I can’t owe you anymore.”

So much for not arguing with her. “It’s only a handful of berries.” He pours them into his palm to show her. “And you know that rabbit is worth way more than a couple white loaves.”

She shuffles the bread under her arm and worries her lower lip. “Next time, I’ll ask for a fair deal. But you have to promise not to add even one extra bite. Otherwise I can only trade with Mr. Mellark.”

“Okay.”

“Promise me.”

There are so many things he would rather promise her. But the intensity in her voice silences more than just birds.

“Okay, I promise.” He holds up his hands in surrender, still holding the berries. “Will you at least take these?”

She shifts the bread under her arm again and examines the berries. He can almost hear her mental calculations. “I’ll take half.”

Katniss climbs the porch to stand closer.

Their hands graze as he shakes half of the berries into her open palm.

Peeta checks the two little piles. “Look, even.”

“Even.” She breathes out the word.

Her stormy eyes swirl when they look into his own. She takes a quick step back then hops down the steps.

Her braid swinging over her shoulder. “See you next trade, Prince Charming.”

_ I’m sorry.  _


	6. Good Luck

  
Lacing up her boots, a gentle knock taps against her bedroom window.

The sky is still dark but she can just make out his face. A guilty smile and wave greeting her through the glass.

She slips quietly out the door to meet him on the side of the house. Peeta pulls her into his arms and places a soft kiss to her temple.

“Thought we were meeting in the meadow?” Katniss mumbles into his shoulder.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He does sound tired.

It had been a restless night for her as well. Tossing and turning, her mind refusing to slow down. She was grateful Prim had chosen their mother’s bed, same as the past two reapings.

Deep in the meadow, they watch the sunrise paint the sky. Morning dew covers the tall grass surrounding their quilt.

Peeta is playing with her hair, her head resting in his lap. Sharing their breakfast of bakery rolls and fresh goat cheese, while he tells her about all the confectionary creations he wants her to taste.

Her mind no longer weighs every bite that passes between them. Even after trading him what the burnt loaves should have cost her, it took another year before she stopped overanalyzing every exchange of food.

Peeta holds out his piece of bread. “But the very first day I’m in charge of the bakery, I’m going to bake these with the cheese tucked inside. Butter glaze, sprinkling of basil. I think you’re going to love it.”

Her mouth is already watering at the thought. “That sounds perfect.” Of all the recipes he’s dreamed up, this one may be her favorite.

This is the last day for his ‘when I’m in charge of the bakery’ plans. That is, as long as his name isn’t the one called at the reaping.

He’s as safe as any 18 year old can be. Seven slips compared to her 28. The light air between them drops with the gravity of the day. His hand stills, in tune with her shifting mood.

She sits up to face him. “What will you do if I’m reaped?”

“I’ll volunteer.” He doesn’t hesitate. Stating it like a simple fact.

The word ‘no’ escapes through her gasp. She expected some declaration about loving her forever. Not this.

It’s unheard of for there to be a volunteer for District 12. It’s only crossed her mind after a nightmare where Primrose Everdeen was called in a thick Capitol accent. Knowing she would volunteer in her place was the only way sleep found her after that.

“No, Promise me you won’t!” Her demand comes out as more of a plea than she intended.

“I’d have to. I’d have to do anything within my power to make sure you come home.” The determination in his voice throws kindling on the fire growing inside her.

“No one from 12 comes home.”

“It’s not impossible.” He looks unfocused in the distance.

“Even then, there can only be one victor. It could only be one of us. Promise me! Promise me, you won’t!” Angry tears blur her vision.

His eyes soften when they look back into her own. “Your family needs you Katniss.”

“But I need you.”

“Exactly.” His crooked smile only increases the burning in her throat.

“That is not what I meant. I need you to be safe. Even if you some how managed to help me win. I’d never come home. I’d spend the rest of my life in that arena trying to think of a way to get you out.” She can’t breathe. The panic rising through her chest.

“Hey.” Peeta places his warm hands around her jaw, drawing her eyes back to his. “We’re going to be okay.”

She brings her hand to cover Peeta’s cheek. Running her thumb over the spot her eyes have drifted to so many times. Where the red welt he took for her healed long ago.

She presses her lips to his in a slow and deliberate kiss.

He pulls back only long enough to return his lips under her jaw. Nipping and sucking a trail of kisses down her neck.

Her breathing quickens under his touch. “You still haven’t promised me.”

He hums against the sensitive skin below her ear. “There are too many other promises that I intend to keep.”

The sky has turned from a blend of his favorite color to pale grey. The sign their time is getting short.

Willing him to understand everything she’s left unsaid, she presses her forehead to his. “Good luck.”

“And now for the boys.” Trinket crosses the stage.

Not Peeta. Not Peeta. Katniss silently repeats the mantra.

“Huck——“

She doesn’t catch the full name. Everything goes blank for a moment. All her fears unrealized in a syllable.

The older Seam boy holds his head high as he climbs the stage. All his fears realized, yet he refuses to allow the Capitol to know it.

The memory of another brave boy who climbed that stage floods her mind.

“Next!” The rough peacekeeper barks.

She’s the last one waiting to bid farewell to the doomed tribute.

When she enters the stuffy room, Peter Mulberry is sitting in the window seat that looks out over the square. Watching the people below still dispersing back to their homes.

Barely glancing up, he doesn’t seem surprised to see her. He goes back to his view out the window.

Katniss stays near the door. Observing this young boy who possibly held her life in his hands only moments earlier. “Thank you. For what you did on stage.”

He nods. “Any advice?”

If their positions were reversed her thoughts wouldn’t be on strategy. She tries to think of something useful. “I’d get up in the trees, try to outlast them.”

He gives another nod. Thoughtful, like she’s actually bestowed him some sage wisdom.

Peter’s voice is steady. “So who’s name did you think she said?”

His blunt assessment is jarring but the least he deserves is her honesty.

So she tells him about the boy who took a beating to give a starving girl bread. How he must have deliberately burned the loaves. For no reason that she can see, other than because he is kind. About the dandelion in the spring that she links him to.

“I never thanked him.” She finishes.

He’s kept his focus on the square through her story. “And that’s why you cried out ‘no’?”

She’s not sure if the noise she made formed a word. If it sounded too much like defiance she’s even more indebted to him. “I ....I don’t know why.”

Nor does she know why she’s wasted their few minutes, when she hasn’t even said what she planned.

“But I don’t want to leave another debt unpaid. I can bring your mother food or —-“

“She won’t take it.” His eyes cut to hers for the first time since she came in this room. The fire behind his gaze is overwhelming. “Similar views to yours on charity and debts.”

Katniss shakes her head. “Is there anything....”

“I was silent because it was the right thing to do. When you know why you weren’t ...” A tiny smile crosses his face. “..then we’ll be even.”

“But there has to be something—-“ Her protest is cut short by the Peacekeeper pulling her from the room and slamming the door.

The front doors of the Justice building slam shut. Along with the memory.

Prim launches into her arms. “You’re free, Katniss!”

She holds her little sister in a tight hug. Another 4 years until Prim ages out. Her option to volunteer no longer available to lull her to sleep. None of them are ever really free.

“Now, go. Your boyfriend wants his turn.” Prim teases.

“Shh.” Katniss shushes her sister.

Prim spins out of her arms. She gives a small wave in Peeta’s direction before winding through the crowd towards where their mother stood.

Katniss loses sight of her sister then looks to the side. His eyes meet hers across the square. Piercing blue drinking in every inch of her face.

Rye and Delly are locked in a passionate embrace near by.

The Mellark bakery is officially Peeta’s. There is nothing his mother can do now. The filings went into effect the moment those doors shut with him on the outside.

His parents will move into their new housing assignment later this week. Supported by an additional tax placed on their three sons businesses.

Peeta tilts his head and juts his chin towards the alleyway behind her. She starts making her way towards it but when she checks back he’s been trapped.

He isn’t even trying to hide his irritation with the two merchant girls attempting to congratulate him. His sidestep and curt nod leave their mouths in a delicious state of appalled shock.

If Rye and Delly had announced the betrothal agreement any sooner, she’s not sure what she would have done. Peeta’s new status as the town’s most eligible bachelor has been hard enough to endure for a month.

Being pursued by Merchant and Seam alike. He’s always quick to walk away, though politely as to not bring on any trouble. It’s taken all her willpower to leave her bow in the woods.

She slips into the alleyway and he rounds the corner a few seconds behind.

They silently hold on to each other. Neither of their names will ever be in another bowl.

The minutes pass. Tension unfurling as she breathes him in. “My mother is probably starting to wonder where I am. You’re going to have to let me go.”

“Can’t.” He presses her closer.

Katniss chuckles. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

His arms slacken only slightly. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” She hopes her unwavering answer calms his nerves. “Are you going to be ready for tonight?”

He slowly lets her go. “More than ready. Only worried about Gale.”

Katniss sighs. “I doubt he’ll say anything in front of my mother or his own. This way, he’ll at least have to share a meal with you before he can make his snap judgements about you being merchant.”

Peeta looks unconvinced so she continues. “Probably, won’t hunt with me for a couple of weeks. Not like he hasn’t done that before. But it’ll blow over. Then you’ll charm him like you do everyone else.”

“Prince Charming, right?” He pecks a kiss to her nose.

She smiles at the nickname. The one that took on a whole new meaning after learning Rye’s joke about confessions of undying love hadn’t been a joke at all.

His back is rod straight, standing in the meadow. Holding a bouquet of the yellow flowers that will always be more beautiful to her than anything the florist stocks. His fresh button up shirt makes her wonder if she should have worn a different dress.

The smile he gives her is breathtaking when she reaches their spot. “You’re so beautiful.”

She fidgets under his compliment. Brushing back a hair that’s escaped the morning’s updo. She didn’t think she would feel this nervous.

Accepting the flowers in one hand and his hand in the other, she focuses on the man before her.

“Katniss—-“

“I love you.” She bursts out. Peeta’s mouth hangs open, stuck on the end of her name.

“You said it.” His words come out in a reverent whisper. Tears build at the corner of his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he shakes his head. “Katniss, I.... I promise.....” He looks down and inhales a shaky breath. “.... I had a speech.”

She squeezes his hand. “Just ask me.”

Peeta releases a small laugh. “I love you, too. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She throws her arms around his neck and he lifts her off the ground.

Their mouths collide. He lays her down, lips exploring every inch of exposed skin. Hands roaming freely over clothes they can’t remove fast enough.

The world slowly comes into focus. Still caught in the space between waking and a dream. Her head rests on his bare chest listening to his steady heartbeat and rhythmical breathing.

Her name echoing in the distance.

Katniss jolts up, startling Peeta awake.

She peaks out over the grass to see a tall figure wandering the edge of the meadow. “It’s Gale.”

“What time is it?” Peeta props up on his elbow.

She checks the sky. The sun in the beginnings of its decent. “Still maybe an hour til dinner.”

He flops back down on the blanket. “Well then, he can wait.”

Gale yells out her name once again. Katniss taps her fingers on her lips. “He sounds worried.”

Peeta drapes his arm across his face. “I’d use the word desperate.”

“What if something’s wrong?” She peaks out over the grass to see Gale’s head whipping around in his search. “I need to check what’s going on.”

Peeta sits up. “I don’t think— Kat—“

“Gale?” She calls out. “Is everything alright?”

“Yea, everything’s fine.” His words carry across the meadow before he starts jogging their direction.

“Wait?? He’s....” Katniss hushes to Peeta before yelling to her overly urgent friend. “Uh...wait! Just a second.”

“Get dressed!” She finds her discarded bra in the grass.

“I don’t care if he sees me.” Peeta leans back, watching her frantically work the clip of the undergarment.

She gives him a pointed look before tugging the edge of her dress out from under him. “I’m sure you don’t, but I do.” His pants are already half way up when the blue fabric falls over her eyes.

Katniss starts fixing the few top buttons they had bothered to undo. “Okay, just stay down. This isn’t how I’d hoped to introduce you two. I’ll send him on— Peeta, shirt!”

“Alright, alright.” He lifts his shirt off its shrub hanger and slips his arms into the sleeves.

She can hear Gale rustling towards them. “He’s almost here!”

“Hey.” Peeta’s steady voice makes her clenched jaw relax. He reaches his hand out to her.

She crawls over to him, and he plucks a grass stalk from her hair before running his fingers through her waves. Smoothing the tangled locks. His hand slides to the nap of her neck and he pulls her in for a lingering kiss.

_Good luck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story’s timeline seems to have taken a few..... missteps.


End file.
